Fool of Horker (Cicero x Horker)
by PuppetKween
Summary: I published this on Wattpad over a year ago, and I had been working on it for nearly three years lol. Sort of...And so Just finishing like this, was super awkward. I just came up with a silly punchline at the end. This was a joke between a friend and I, when we paired up Cicero with a horker x) Comedy reasons. A horker made Cicero it's bitch. NOTE! that is supposed to say "Ci.cer.o


The land was an icy terrain...

Having traveled far, The Dovahkiin sauntered in aloof silence through Dawnstar in search of some kind of treasure. Ignoring the civilians that spoke to her as she stoked by through the snow, The legendary Dragonborn just wanted her loot, and she always gets what she wants in this Talos forsaken land. But...that bumbling Jester!  
The Dovahkiin spun around to face the dancing and singing fool that pranced around behind her with his Ebony Dagger. Being as good a follower he was...sometimes...she wished she'd killed him in that sanctuary.

"CICERO!" She barked at the mad man, still swinging his dagger. " .o!" she clenched her teeth in an angry snarl, calling him again.  
Cicero stopped, his eyes becoming completely focused on the Dark elf who's grey skin had darkened in displeasure. "Yes, listener!? What do you need Cicero to do!?"  
"To stop the nonsense! The singing, the dancing, all of it!" Chest heaving, the Dunmer spun around on her armored heels and continued the trek to the hidden treasure. The only thing those torture victims had left...  
"Oh..." Cicero went quiet and slumped his shoulders, dragging his feet as he followed and no longer combat ready.

They came to a bay that connected to the Skyrim ocean, pallets of ice scattering about the surface. Frostbite is a high probability in these regions, and the main reason for the high ratings of death. Ice wolfs and deer scurried around which sparked The Dragonborns interest.  
"Finally, venison!" She sheathed her Nightingale blade and used most of her stamina to chase that fast animal with the valuable antlers. "I shall make a meal of you, and collect your pelt!" She roared, chasing the elk across the frozen bay and all the way to the other end; disappearing into the forest. Only Cicero didn't follow.

"Whyyyy must the Listener stop poor Cicero's fun!? Doesn't she know I am always tending to the Mother like a good keeper and only require to hunt and have fun with her!?" He whined and his lip quivered pitifully. "Cicero should follow but..." His face scrunched up in serious thought. "No! She will soon realize I am gone and miss my singing, dancing, and stabbing! Cicero will wait for her here!" He crossed his arms like a spoiled child, plopping down on a giant rock that happened to be below his bottom.

Seemingly it's been hours and Cicero just sat and sat on the stone, awaiting his Listener. But she hasn't come back, and he was starting to doubt she would be coming back for him. His eyes started to droop as he looked down at the ground and rubbed his stomach to soothe his gurgling belly. Blue and green Neon lights flared up in the sky as twinkling stars danced around the giant fuchsia moon. It was night time in Skyrim, the most dangerous time. The Dovahkiin hadn't left Cicero anything to eat, but he would just have to make do with finding breakfast in the morning. There is plenty of salmon in these waters.  
"A sweet roll, or a carrot" Cicero muttered to himself and sighed, standing from his seat. He scanned the illuminated area but all there seemed to be was snow and ice. You can't do much with snow and ice. Turning his head, Cicero noticed smoke and a burning fire, possibly made by bandits or hunters. "Ooooohhhhhh ppeerrrfeeeecctttt..." Cicero giggled and took his faithful dagger out, crouching his lower body over and getting into sneak mode. He sauntered toward the alerting rising smoke, stealthily making it to the fire that was making it. He stood upright slowly, looking confused at the empty camp. There were three tents, all of which held either a bedroll or a hay pile, but have all been abandoned. The eerie camp was sitting along the edge of the bay.  
"A shame..." Cicero tsked and shook his head. Looking around one last time, The mad Jester knelt before the fire and stuck his palms out to it's warm surface. "Aaaaaahh...muuucchhh, muuucchhh betterrr..." Cicero sighed, a faint smile looming across his orange face. After he felt warm enough and fed, he crawled into one of the bedrolls, staring up into the insides of the hide tent. "Dearest Mother...I will be with you again, oh so soon...and oil you...speak to you...sing for you...dance...for..y...ou..." Cicero's voice became lower and lower until he spoke to himself asleep, content at least with a belly full of sweetroll.

GWAAAARRR! A menacing roar pierced the icy air, making The sleeping fool jolt up from his slumber. "Who's there!?" He quickly shook off the sleep and crawled out of the animal-pelt tent to search for the source of the noise.

A super-sized male horker had it's head tilted toward the sky, three dangerous tusks jolting out of its monstrous mouth. He repetitively roared which echoed the snowy Ice land, seemingly over to a female horker that was taking the shoreline as a bed. Cicero spotted the fat horker a short distance away from the camp, which made him smirk evily. "Mmmmmm breakfast!" He giggled happily, leaning forward to sneak up behind the beast in heat. Stealth was Cicero's best skill, considering it's at a 100. He liked to have...fun, with his killings.  
The female horker paid no mind to the loud one, as she flopped on her belly to turn away from him and skid away on her flippers, not finding the walrus to her liking. The male horker noticed this and whined, his roars becoming thin and raspy. Cicero crept up to the sad animal, almost close enough to bury his dagger into his blubber when the horker suddenly pressed it's paddles to the ground and held it self up, turning around quickly and slamming its belly on the dirt; having made a thump upon the earth and stared intensely into Cicero's shocked auburn eyes with it's black, beady ones. The mad Jester stopped suddenly, unable to move as he gazed into them, mesmerized.  
The horker scooted closer to Cicero, dragging its flippers across the soft shore dirt, daring not to take his focus off The Keeper's confused and almost frightened eyes. Cicero then noticed a faint blue glow that surrounded the beast's fatty body and he cursed under his breath, still unable to lift a finger.  
'This horker is cursed or something. Has a spell under it...and it is using magic on Cicero! It is a mage Horker!'  
Cicero screamed into his head as he realized what this horker had done. The horker lifted up some, its tail holding it's own weight as he sized up to Cicero and placed a slippery fin on His cheek, rubbing gently. The fool blinked and watched the horker, surprised by it's gentleness. He watched as the animal leaned in close to his face and painlessly drag the tip of it's tusk along Cicero's flawless, imperial skin that was his cheek and down his neck. The bumbling Jester shivered, visible chill bumps spreading across that area which followed by a squeaky moan from The keeper, who is now starting to be the kept. Cicero's face reddened in embarrassment upon hearing himself make such an inappropriate noise. 'How obscene! What does this Horker think it is doing!?' Cicero thought, the horker taking a liking to how well the madman had succumb to it's sexual will. It knew a bit of foreplay was to work, even with the most insane mortal men. It went about touching Cicero any way it could with it's rough flippers, nuzzling and tickling him with it's prickly whiskers. A wintry breeze blew in, carrying small bits of snow in it's transparent current. Feeling as though a snow storm was brewing, Cicero could feel the magic cease. Cicero hunched his shoulders and backed away from the heated beast slowly, working the feeling back into his arms. "You..go away.."  
The horker's expression turned lethal, not daring to let the deranged Jester loose, taking the back of Cicero's head in it's fin, he smashed Cicero's body onto the ground with great force. He lost control of his body and flopped with a sickening thud upon the earth and laid there, stunned. Cicero's eyes closed immediately when his face became implanted into the ground and he was unable to move. The horker growled at the sky in triumph and- with a hard thud of it's tail he dove down onto the helpless Jester; the poor rusty-haired fool of hearts unable to stop this beast in heat from doing to him what most Nords would never think of doing in their own bedrooms.

Black out.

The horker must have used magic to numb Cicero or knock him out. For all he remembered after hitting the icy ground was darkness. Lonely darknesss...

' _Mother? Can you hear my cry? My pain? What about the dread Lord? Can he hear my wails of torture? What about...the Listener? Can she hear poor Cicero!? Anyone!?'_

"Wake up! Wake up I say!" The Dovahkiin was slapping around her idiotic follower who lay still on the cold, hard ground. She had tracked him down when she realized he had not kept up with her that whole time and she was not happy.

"Mother!? Is that you!?" Cicero shot up, his ember eyes wide in shock and confusion. He held himself up by his palms and his eyes met the golden ones of his dear Listener. "OOoohhhhhHH Listener! Is it really you!? Ohhhh you have come back for sweet Cicero!" He tried to wrap around the Dragonborn but was rejected as she held him back.

"You did not follow me. You did not help me as you are supposed to!" She bellowed. "But no matter, once we get back to the sanctuary we can-"

The Dragonborn was caught off suddenly by a growl and the sounds of something scooting across the ice.

Cicero looked up at her with a pouty lip and brow. "Cicero is sooooo sorry Listener, he-" Cicero looked over to see the horker with the strange glow around it. It crawled and sat it self right next to the madman, nuzzling him with one of it's tusks. Cicero blinked and smiled wide, realizing that horrifying encounter was no dream, but was really real. Now for some reason...he was feeling something special for this fat creature that assaulted him.

The Dovahkiin blinked and her nosed scrunched up in confusion. She was getting ready to unsheathe her dagger. "Cicero...What is this horker doing!?" She sounded disgusted like she usually does.

Cicero nuzzled his new horker companion and turned to his Listener with that wide, goofy grin. "That's not a horker, that's my wife!" He exclaimed, followed by his echoed laughter.


End file.
